


La Teoria del Tutto

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: CYCLUN TIME, M/M, Teleportation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Dal secondo Teorema di U'luarin-Kemrit: a parità di magia contenuta nel processo di trasferimento, la velocità di trasferimento è indipendente dalla distanza percorsa, ma dipendente dalla massa del corpo trasferito.





	La Teoria del Tutto

**Author's Note:**

> COWT 9, Settima Settimana, "COWT!verse".

La distanza tra una Landa e l'altra è sempre incommensurabile rispetto a quelle percepite dall'occhio umano: anche se le Veggenti possono spostarsi tra esse nel tempo in cui le loro lunghe ciglia si abbassano e si rialzano, qualsiasi altro mezzo, anche i Portali o gli incantesimi di Trasporto, non sono esattamente istantanei. Eppure, per quanto si sforzi, Cyprian non riesce a ricordare nessuno dei viaggi compiuti negli ultimi anni: la lingua gli si rilassa nella bocca, e tutto ciò che ricorda sono lampi di luce che sprizzano in tutti i colori dell'iride, verdi e azzurri quando fa ritorno a casa su Tanit, più caldi quando la sua destinazione è Qides, e di altri colori ancora nei viaggi che ha compiuto per il Multiverso insieme al resto della banda. Ma non può muoversi né toccare quelle luci, né avvicinarsi a Clun mentre le luci vorticano intorno a loro, e tutto ciò che può fare è osservare a occhi sbarrati immagini che non riescono a fissarsi nella sua mente, constatare una snervante assenza di suono che gli opprime il cuore, e percepire i flussi di calore anch'essi variabili che si diffondono intorno a loro.

Quando le luci si dissipano, e la voce ritorna e il suo corpo torna a muoversi, i suoi piedi sprofondano per un dito nella sabbia calda, e Cyprian agita un paio di volte le braccia in aria per cercare di riguadagnare equilibrio e stabilità e non cadere rovinosamente. Clun sembra non aver avuto la stessa fortuna, e già sta sputacchiando sabbia.

Cyprian non dice niente mentre lo aiuta a rialzarsi. La spiaggia è relativamente deserta - non fa così caldo, dev'essere vicina la stagione invernale, quindi nessuno ha bisogno di cercare refrigerio bagnandosi negli oceani ricchi di sale di Qides - e in ogni caso i pochi presenti non fanno caso a loro: i più vicini sono un gruppo di maghi che, si accorgerà Cyprian più avanti, stanno cercando il modo per forgiare cristallo dalla sabbia.

"Okay," dice finalmente, "cosa facciamo adesso? Il messaggio è in ritardo."

"Potrebbe non essere ancora partito." Clun dà una lunga occhiata al complesso meccanismo costruito intorno al suo polso, dove piccole ruote dentate ticchettano con un rumore vagamente sgradevole. "No, davvero, non può già essere qui. Ma in fondo stiamo qui per dimostrare una teoria, no?" aggiunge, con un sorriso conciliatorio e irresistibile che Cyprian non può fare a meno di non ricambiare.

Attendono parecchi minuti, concentrati in attesa di un segno celeste: anche se confortati dalla reciproca compagnia, sanno che è il momento di non distrarsi. Finalmente, con un piccolo scoppiettio, appare una pergamena a mezz'aria, quasi nello stesso punto in cui sono apparsi loro poco prima. Mentre Cyprian la afferra con un saltello, Clun prende delle misure con il suo strumento.

"Dodici giri più un quarto, quindi 882 battiti del cuore del Veggente," mormora quasi tra sé, annuendo vagamente.

"Nella pergamena, Celes dice di aver aperto il portale al novecentesimo battito."

"Quindi Melek aveva ragione," brontola Clun, "il peso di chi viaggia influisce sulla durata del trasferimento. _Odio_ quando quel dannato _vichingo_ è nel giusto."

"Come può essere un vichingo se vive in-" Clun fa un gesto stizzito con la mano, e Cyprian tace, alzando le mani: una aperta, l'altra che stringe ancora la pergamena di Celes. Poi le mette entrambe sui fianchi di Clun. "Se non fosse che a te quel vichingo piace."

Clun arrossisce - e non è facile, vista la sua carnagione; si dimena appena nella sua stretta solida, ma non risponde.

"Ti ho _visto_ come lo fissavi, mentre meditava," continua Cyprian, per poi aggiungere, con un filo di perfidia, "e c'era molto da fissare." Clun inspirò bruscamente, ricordando il corpo nudo di Melek, seduto a gambe incrociate, le mani mollemente appoggiate sulle cosce, mentre a occhi chiusi scandagliava fuori e dentro la sua coscienza. Perché diamine dovesse meditare nudo - splendidamente nudo - era fuori dalla sua comprensione, ma il senso di colpa gli bruciava gli occhi e la gola.

"Io--"

"E te lo dirò per l'ultima volta, Clun." Cyprian si chinò per mordicchiargli il bordo dell'orecchio, ben consapevole dell'effetto che aveva su di lui. " _Non mi interessa._ Non devi avere giustificazioni - non con me. Anzi," aggiunse, "potrebbe piacermi, sentire cosa vorresti che ti facesse."

Clun si sentì quasi paralizzato sul posto: per quanto fosse relativamente disinibito all'idea di utilizzare i suoi strumenti e le sue invenzioni, studiare la giusta conformazione di un determinato oggetto meccanico per stimolare un certo punto erogeno era una cosa, mettere a nudo i segreti della sua anima era un'altra. Ed era abbastanza sicuro di saper fare una sola delle due cose.

"Allora ti racconterò io cosa mi piacerebbe," sussurrò Cyprian, muovendo la mano per accarezzarlo piano e constatare i fremiti e le reazioni del corpo di Clun. "Mi divertirebbe abbastanza vedere come sparisci nella stretta di quel ghiacciolo di Melek. Sei così piccolo che spariresti dentro il suo abbraccio. Mi immagino su una sedia in un angolo della stanza mentre ti impali su di lui." Un gemito. E Cyprian non stava accarezzando nessun punto in particolare, in quel momento. "Oppure preferiresti un trattamento più brutale? Melek sembra gentile, ma potrebbe essere un gran porco, con la persona giusta." Il sesso di Clun era durissimo sotto le sue dita, sotto la pelle aderente delle sue brache. "O ancora--"

" _Insieme_ ," sospirò Clun, girando il viso di lato per non offrire altri spunti a Cyprian, consapevole del suo viso in fiamme. "Credo che morirei, ma sarebbe una bella morte."

Cyprian ridacchiò piano, accelerando le carezze sull'inguine di Clun, godendosi i suoi sussulti improvvisi e gli spasmi squisiti sotto le sue dita. I maghi dietro di loro erano tutti assorti nell'operazione di forgiatura, e non si erano accorti di niente.

"Un giorno o l'altro dovremmo _riparlarne_ , di questa cosa," disse, quando il respiro di Clun gli parve sufficientemente acquietato. "Melek potrebbe non essere disponibile, ma conosco un paio di persone che non avrebbero nulla in contrario per una notte o due con noi."


End file.
